Defying Expectations
by tinabug
Summary: What happens when Kagome falls for not one guy but two and those two guys happen to be observant and genius's. Erwin and Levi both decide to confront Kagome that she's not alone in her wants. So can they all get what they want?


Kagome just kind of stood there in shock for a few minutes. Of course she knew that these two had disagreements in the past, but this was new. At first, she had chalked it up to training, but after a few minutes of watching them, she quickly realized there was more to it. Usually during training or spars, they kept carefully blank faces but right now both looked nothing short of pissed off.

She decided to stand there for a few minutes to watch them. Her curiosity was sparked as both of the males were usually unmoved by anything. Losses of temper were rare with them. She knew they had little spats before but she couldn't ever remember them actually taking it out on each other physically.

She had finally had enough when Levi landed a punch to Erwin's cheek at the same time that Erwin landed a punch to Levi's stomach sending both away from each other with the force. "What the hell guys!" she screamed out as she moved in between them. She knew that as skilled as they were that they would be able to miss her. That still didn't stop her from closing her eyes in fear.

When she deemed it safe, she opened her eyes and was shocked at what she saw. Erwin was in front of her and his blade was on the left side of her face. Even from just standing still she could feel the faintest edge of it. His face had already gone back to its usual blankness but she caught just a bit of anger in his eyes. She thought about shifting from his blade but then realized another sword was coming from behind her and was barely grazing her right cheek.

"Higurashi," Levi ground out in anger from behind her, "Just what in the fuck do you think you are doing." He was definitely pissed and knew that he would be having a serious talk with her after this. 'And punish her thoroughly,' he thought as his grip tightened on his sword. He even pressed it close enough to her cheek to draw a thin line of blood.

Kagome's eyes widened at that tone. She knew she was in serious trouble but all thoughts of that flew out the window when she felt the sword draw blood, even if it was just a small amount. She had been about to move and turn around and yell at him but his actions had her reconsidering that idea. She swallowed thickly before deciding to answer, "What do you mean, what the fuck am I doing? I heard you guys fighting and came out to find out why." She found she was proud of herself, as her voice was strong and didn't waiver.

Erwin snorted at that. "There was no need for you to interfere, Kagome. We were merely sparring," Erwin said. He slowly removed the blade, though he made sure the blunt part of it rubbed against Kagome's cheek as he pulled it away. It was meant to warn her not to interfere again and judging by the spark in her eyes, she had gotten the message, though the frown of her face told him that she would interfere again if she felt it necessary.

"Sparring, my ass. You two looked like you were out for blood," she said while glaring at Erwin and then turned to look at Levi to add, "And you didn't have to draw it from me." She then brought up her hand to wipe away the blood. She even contemplated rubbing her blood on him. While it might seem childish she just knew it would disgust him and would be perfect revenge in her eyes.

Levi's eye glanced at the cut on her cheek and then shifted to the man behind Kagome. She had literally stepped in between them and he found it ironic. He let out an aggravated sigh at the look Erwin was giving him. He was probably pissed that he had drawn the girl's blood. He rolled his eyes at Erwin and then turned back to Kagome who was looking at him expectantly. "Tch. It's none of your business, bitch. Why are you out here anyways?" he asked hoping to distract her.

Kagome eyes narrowed in anger as her hands fisted at her side and she turned to face him fully. "My name is not bitch, you short fucker. Now, why in the hell are y'all two so pissed off at each other?" she asked and then looked back to see if Erwin would answer her question. At his look of indifference, she turned back to Levi.

Levi took a menacing step forward after he sheathed his sword. "My name is not short fucker. You know what it is, so use it," he growled out.

A short laugh escaped Kagome at that. "You want me to call you by your name, when you can't even use mine. No, I think from now on I will start calling you whatever I feel like until you call me by my name," she said flippantly. She had even answered his challenge by stepping forward, or would have had she not felt a hand on her shoulder. She ignored the shiver it sent down her spine. She was attracted to these two and fights did tend to turn her on but she had to ignore that now and find out what was going on.

Kagome was shocked at the look of loathing Levi sent the hand on her shoulder. There was also another look there but she couldn't quite understand what it was. "Why did you stop me, Erwin?" she asked curiously without turning around.

"This matter does not concern you (here Levi gave a snort, which made her suspect that it did involve her someway). Please allow for Levi and I to work this out," he stated, stepping up behind Kagome to where he was almost touching her back with his body.

In response to this, Levi took an unintentional step forward and glared at Erwin.

Kagome found she was at a complete loss until she looked up to see Levi's glare at Erwin and then notice his eyes going to the hand on her shoulder and then back to glaring at Erwin. In response to that glare, the hand around her shoulder tightened just the smallest amount. This action made Levi clench his fist in anger and take another step closer to her.

'No way,' she thought. But all of the signs were there and then she thought back the past few weeks of their behavior and she wanted to hit her head on the nearest wall. 'Now that I think about it, they have both been acting different with me but neither had come straight out to ask her,' she thought. She had always thought if Levi was into a person he would pretty much just walk up to them and claim them. He had a very dominating personality and wasn't shy about voicing his opinions, but she wanted to make sure before making assumptions.

There was no way around it except to ask, "Erwin. Levi." She said firmly to get their attentions and once she had it, she asked, "Were the two of you fighting about me?" Somehow she felt she hit the nail right on the head as the hand on her shoulder tightened and Levi moved to where he was just barely touching her and was glaring down at her. He might be short but she was still shorter. When she could sense them hesitating she decided to tell them, "No more lies or trying to get me to leave. Just tell me the truth. Was. This. Fight. Over. Me?" She asked the last question slowly and made sure to stress each word. She wanted the truth right now.

Levi allowed a sneer to cross his face as he stared down at her. "And why are you so confident this fight is about you, bitch." He knew she wasn't going to leave without an answer but she always looked so lovely when he pissed her off. Her face would flush red all the way down to her chest and her fists would clench and her eyes would light up with this spark, just like she was now. It's one of the reasons he loved to rile her up so much.

Kagome grit her teeth at him and flushed angrily. She really wanted to swing at him but knew it would get them nowhere. "Because I am not that stupid you little troll. Now answer me, midget," she ground out. If he could rile her up then she would return the favor. She was shocked when she felt Erwin press himself more solidly against her back and lean down to where his lips grazed her ear. A shiver went down her spine that she knew he felt.

Erwin grinned at her reactions before deciding to tease her, "Are you sure you want the answer to that question, Kagome?" He was enjoying her reaction to him being so close.

Kagome swallowed thickly to try and control herself and she slid her eyes over to look at Erwin. "I do," she said evenly while staring into his eyes. She knew she was putting herself into dangerous territory but couldn't help it. She wanted to know.

"And are you ready for the consequences to hearing that answer?" Levi asked curiously. If she found out about their attraction to her, then they would no longer need to hide their affections. He wanted to know if she was ready to be pursued for a relationship.

Kagome's eyes widened at that. She hadn't really thought that far ahead but if the fight really was about her, then what? Was she just supposed to say okay and then go on as if nothing happened? 'The truth is though, that I am attracted to both of them. If they know that I am attracted to both of them then it would just make the fighting worse,' she thought. She knew she just couldn't pick between them.

She closed her eyes to try and focus so she could make a decision. 'I have never been a coward before or lied to myself before. I can't start now. I do know that if I don't say anything now then the tensions will only get worse. It would be best to get it all out in the open now,' she thought. With the decision made, she opened her eyes and looked at both of them before replying, "Yes."

She was confused when Levi and Erwin exchanged a few glances and could feel her frustration build as they seemed to be having some kind of silent conversation. She let out a squeak when she felt herself being lifting up and then thrown over a shoulder. "Erwin, what the hell! What in the world are you doing?" she huffed out as she pushed against his back. She couldn't even see where they were going as Erwin was giving her no chance to squirm around and with her slung over his shoulder her hair was hanging down and she couldn't see anything.

"What do you think, little princess. We are going to answer your questions," Levi spoke and then leaned down and kept time with Erwin's walking so Kagome could just make out his face. A sly grin covered his face as he told her, "And you're going to answer ours."

Kagome stopped moving as his answers shocked her. She wanted to know why they were taking her somewhere else to answer her questions but then she realized this was probably something that shouldn't be discussed in the open where anyone could hear what was being said. Then she thought about what questions they had for her. A moment of panic hit her but she pushed it off quickly. She had done told herself that she wouldn't lie to herself and she wouldn't lie to them.

Erwin and Levi exchanged glances and when they found neither would back down, they nodded at each other. Both had noticed Kagome was attracted to both of them and had tried hiding it. She did have one thing right and that was that the fight was about her, but it also wasn't what she thought as well. They had already come to a decision that if she favored both of them equally, then they would offer her the choice of having both of them. The fight was about who got to be her first.

Levi had moved up to where he was walking beside Erwin and glanced back at Kagome. He wondered what her reaction would be when she found out what the fight was truly about. He smirked and figured he'd love her reaction. His gaze then slid to her ass over Erwin's shoulder and couldn't stop his thoughts from going into the gutter. He narrowed his eyes when he realized that Erwin and he had not settled who would have the girl first. He then looked forward as he realized they were at Erwin's personal rooms. They definitely would not be bothered here.

Kagome gave out a surprised yelp as she felt herself lifted off of Erwin's shoulder and set on the ground. She was tempted to kick him in the knee for his little stunt but he was quick to move away from her. She figured he probably knew what she had planned so instead she just stuck her tongue out at him.

Erwin just shook his head in exasperation at the female in front of him, though he was amused. Her actions were definitely refreshing in this era of war. It was one of the traits that drew him in to her. He just smirked at her.

"Well are you going to answer my question now that we are alone or not?" Kagome asked as she crossed her arms over her chest while glaring at the two men. She wanted to get this over with as she knew telling them that she liked both would probably not end well.

"My. My," Levi said as he stalked towards Kagome. He was pleased when she started backing up until she hit the wall behind her. "What's the matter princess? I thought you wanted the answer. What are you backing away for," he taunted her.

"Why you…," Kagome started as she put her hands on his chest to keep him at bay.

"Yes," Erwin said.

"What?" Kagome asked looking at him. Erwin's voice had stopped her from screaming at Levi.

"Tch, and here I thought you weren't stupid, woman," Levi said. At her confused look, he rolled his eyes and explained, "It's the answer to your question."

Kagome blinked once before it finally clicked. She then looked at both of them seriously and noticed that Erwin had moved up close to her as well and Levi had even moved over to the side a bit. It left her being surrounded by both men. She wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. Part of her was turned on as she loved their dominating personality but she was also nervous.

"Now that we have answered your question, it only seems far that you answer ours. Would you not agree, Kagome?" Erwin asked of her.

Kagome only nodded her head. She was afraid to say anything at the moment as she just knew her voice would give away her nervousness.

"What do you plan on doing now that you know the fight was over you?" Levi asked her as he stared at her curiously.

"Well what do you expect me to do," Kagome snapped back. She hated being cornered but knew she had to answer them. "I don't know how to feel about you two fighting over me. I'm not some prize that can be won you know," she said while pointing a finger at Levi's chest and pushing him.

"I believe you have misunderstood, Kagome," Erwin said and for the first time, used his height and size to intimidate the girl as he leaned over her. He then leaned down to where his lips were near her ear. "The fight was not on who got you, but who got to be your first," his voice husky as he let his feelings come to the surface.

"What?" Kagome muttered out shocked.

"Do you not think we noticed your attraction to both of us?" Levi asked as he brought his mouth to her other ear.

"We both noticed how you have not picked one of us over the other and realized that you care for us equally and could not choose. We realized without you choosing one of us that you would then not pursue either of us," Erwin said as he leaned back just enough to watch her expression. The fact that she wasn't screaming at them or pushing them away was enough to prove his words. He could also see a flicker of hope in her eyes.

"So we decided to make the decision for you. You don't have to choose between us. We are both interested in you and both want you," Levi added. He could feel his pants starting to become uncomfortable and found himself wanting to move on to claiming the priestess.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe they had paid enough attention to her to realize what she was thinking but then again, she knew both of them were genius's and aware of their surroundings but she didn't think they would have paid her much attention.

She quickly glanced at both of them and when she saw they were both serious, she felt her chest warm. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly snapped it shut as she couldn't think of anything to say.

Suddenly a thought did pop into her head and without thinking much about it she asked it, "So who won and gets to be my first?" She let some of her amusement leak out when asking that question. She wanted them and here they were telling her they both wanted her as well. She wasn't going to pass it up. There was so much death in this world, that when happiness came your way then you accepted it with open arms.

Erwin and Levi gave each other a glance as that still had not been worked out. Neither had won the match and it seemed unfair to make Kagome choose. Erwin gave Levi a more calculating look and made a decision. He only hoped that Levi would go through with it and this would be beneficial for them in the future. "I believe we should both be your first, Kagome," Erwin said while keeping an eye on both of their reactions.

"A threeway!" Kagome exclaimed in shock. But then she really thought about it and a blush pretty much spread across her face to disappear down into her top. She had never expected that but the idea was definitely appealing and she had fantasies of getting both at the same time but she never thought the two men would agree to such a thing.

"That works for me," Levi said as he started disrobing. He saw no need in delaying the inevitable. After all, she wanted them and they wanted her, so why drag things out. He wasn't exactly happy with Erwin saying both would take her but it would be better to get use to them all being together at once. They would be sharing a room after this anyways. Everyone would know who she belonged to after today and if they had any problems about it, then they would face both him and Erwin.

Erwin also began removing his clothes. He didn't want to waste any more time in claiming the priestess. Seeing Levi going towards the priestess, he advanced on her as well. He had already made plans so no one would bother them until tomorrow so they would have plenty of time.

Kagome gulped as both naked men advanced on her. She couldn't help but check them both out and her thighs clenched together and she could feel herself already getting wet just looking at them.

'It was going to be a long night' all three thought. But it would be a pleasurable one.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan. Please enjoy this story. I greatly appreciate reviews and if I get enough I may continue this. I would also consider requests if there is someone else you would like to see Kagome with. For a request, you can send just a name or even just a scenario or a prompt.


End file.
